Conventionally, loading mechanism for an intrauterine contraceptive device (hereinafter ‘IUD’) includes devices where a Copper T (hereinafter ‘Cu T’) is loaded into a tube manually by hand and then the tube is inserted into a uterus. Further, the release of the Cu T in the uterus is also controlled manually. However, the loading devices which are small, needs to be handled by both the hands. The handling of such devices is to be done cautiously and skillfully. Further, handling of two or many loose parts is involved while using the conventional loading devices. Further, such handling may a cause infection. The physicians would need both the hands to be used for insertion of the IUD with the help of the conventional loading means which makes it difficult to handle other tools simultaneously and may even lead to improper loading, improper insertion, misaligned IUD placement. In such cases, physicians have to depend on assistants to hold the tools.
Furthermore, the existing loading devices are very straight and may not follow the natural curve of the human body making it painful and difficult to use. Also, the release of the Cu T in the uterus needs to be well controlled by the physician and in case of wrong usage, the relative movement between the solid rod (plunger) of the loading means and the tube may cause injury to the patient.
Moreover, the numbers of steps involved in executing the insertion of the IUD using conventional loading devices are many and may confuse the physician and the physician needs training and practice in order to use the device.
Some embodiments of the invention may provide a loading, inserting and releasing for IUD which provides a trouble free insertion and release and provide high level of safety to the doctors as well as patients.
Some embodiments of the invention may provide a loading, inserting and releasing for IUD which requires minimum steps to be performed for insertion of the intrauterine device in the uterus.
Some embodiments of the invention may provide a single use loading, inserting and releasing tool for an IUD.
Some embodiments of the invention may provide a loading, inserting and releasing for an IUD which is less painful as compared to a conventional IUD loading device.
Some embodiments of the invention may provide a ergonomic tool for the doctors.